Trixie Sting in Twist's Revenge
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Trixie visits Brodie and Maddie (my OC) and they battle Twist who is using a Slug like Tad's slug Pieper to power a device to have 6 women kidnap slugs and now the battle has began.


Trixie Sting in Twist's Revenge

Note: No negative reviews please and I hope to do some good fanfics for 2018.

Set 9 months after my last fanfic

Trixie was going to see her friend Brodie.

"I'll call you if something goes wrong Eli." she told Eli.

"Good luck." smiled Eli.

Soon Trixie was at the cavern were Brodie lived.

"Hi Trixie couldn't have come at a better time." said Brodie.

"Something up?" asked Trixie.

"A lot of Slugs have been stolen and 6 women have been kidnapped by some blonde guy about Mr Shane's height." explained Trini.

"Twist?!" asked Trixie. "What the heck is he up to?"

"Someone care to tell me who Twist is?" asked Maddie.

"A Slinger we thought was our ally but he worked for Blakk he thinks Will Shane is the reason his Dad died." explained Trixie.

"I don't get what Eli has to do with this Twist." said Maddie.

"Twist thinks the game is rigged and that Blakk was the winning team." said Trixie.

Then Twist appeared behind a tree.

"The game is rigged Sting my Dad is dead because of Shane!" he yelled aiming Loki at her.

"Now look here Mr Twist whatever happened Blakk lied to you." said Maddie.

"Says a girl who never met the Shanes." argued Twist and he snapped his fingers and the 6 kidnapped women were in chains and stole the Slugs that were in the cavern.

"Flutter!" cried Trini.

"You'll get her back...Ghouled!" smirked Twist.

"Twist I challenge you to a duel if I win you free the women and the slugs." said Trixie.

"And if I win I take all your Slugs!" smirked Twist.

"He's sick!" growled Maddie.

"You have no idea." said Trixie.

"Enough talking more dueling!" yelled Twist and they fired their blasters.

"Brodie, Maddie get Trini away from here!" ordered Trixie.

"But Flutter!" protested Trini.

"You'll get your Slug back you have my word." said Maddie.

Then Maddie saw something!

"The six kidnapped women are being mind-controlled!" she gasped. "Trixie there's something mind-controlling the six kidnapped women!"

"You're right their eyes are bright grey!" said Trixie then Eli arrived.

"Trixie what's going on?!" he asked.

"Twist is mind-controlling women with some device powered by a slug most likely!" explained Trixie.

"AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME SHANE!" yelled Twist. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE BY KILLING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Then Eli fired Burpy and flew up to the device showing a slug like Pieper controlling the people!

"THIS IS SICK!" growled Eli. "Usually they hurt people's ears this type of slug but Twist must have found a way to control her to control people but Twist must be working for someone!"

Then Twist blasted Eli up the back making him fall off the cliff and into a tree!

"NO!" cried Trixie.

"Don't worry Trixie I have an idea but must save the slug." said Maddie and activated her glider.

"Maddie's got a lot of spirit." said Brodie.

Soon Maddie got to the device and tried to pull the slug out but she blasted her with sonic sounds.

"Please little slug I'm trying to help you!" cried Maddie. "Twist lied to you whatever he wants you to do will destroy Slugterra."

The slug listened and allowed Maddie to free her and then Maddie used a blaster Brodie gave her and fired the Slug and she used her powers to destroy the device!

"WHAT NO!" yelled Twist.

"What happened?" asked the six women together in unison.

"Twist used a slug to make you steal Slugs and Ghoul them!" called Trixie. "But now you can be free of him forever!"

And the six women ran to freedom and then Twist tried to blast Eli but Trixie blasted him with her Tazerling.

"SURRENDER TWIST IT IS OVER!" called Trixie.

"You heard her Twist!" called Eli as he jumped down from the tree and picked up his blaster as Maddie and the formerly-imprisoned Slug landed!

"Found all the slugs!" said Maddie.

"NO ELI MUST PAY FOR DAD'S DEATH!" yelled Twist.

"YOU ARE A BLIND FOOL!" growled Trixie and blasted Twist with a rammstone knocking him to the ground as Brodie and Maddie grabbed Twist.

"Loki isn't here!" said Eli.

"We'll cure him." said Trixie. "Thanks for your help Maddie."

"Welcome Trixie." smiled Maddie. "Oh and Twist as far as I'm concerned your loyalty for Blakk is daft. Sorry I may be underestimated Blakk."

"It's ok you've never met Blakk." said Brodie. "But it no longer matters Blakk is gone hopefully for good."

"Yeah going to keep the Slug?" asked Trixie.

"I will." said Maddie and she turned to the slug. "What do you think to the name Song?"

And the little Slug nodded.

"Nice one blasting Twist Trixie." smiled Maddie as Flutter flew back to Trini.

"(Trixie chuckles) Thanks."

Soon Twist was locked up and Trixie, Maddie and Brodie hanged out just as they had planned to do before the whole chaos.

The End


End file.
